The Seattle Grace School
by KiKiCohen
Summary: AU. Welcome to The Seattle Grace School, the best boarding school on the west coast. Follow our interns through their freshman year as they battle with dances, drama, homework, and the juniors, who happen to be the attendings.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy…but it would be pretty cool if I did. **

**Anyways, this story will not leave my mind. I don't even know if I'm going to come about it in a good way but that is really okay. Please review it and stuff because I'll probably love you if you do. Thanks. Here goes nothing. **

**

* * *

**

_She keeps her distance_

_And sits on fences _

_Puts up resistance _

_And builds defenses _

Meredith Grey sat on her bed and sighed, putting her head in her hands. She looked around at the numerous bags she had packed to take with her. She didn't understand why her mom, Ellis Grey, needed to ship her away to boarding school in Seattle for high-school. Sure, she understood that her mom wouldn't be around much, but Meredith preferred it that way. Although she did have a tight-knit clan of friends in Boston, Meredith was introverted and didn't feel the need to spend her time getting to know new people.

"Meredith!" she heard her mom call from down the stairs of their immaculate Boston home, "We need to leave for the airport, put all your stuff in the car!"

Meredith sighed for what had to be the one-millionth time that day. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. All she could think about was Seattle. She didn't mind the rain, but she did mind being lonely, not that she wasn't normally somewhat lonely. Although her mom bought her a lot of clothes, it was almost the only thing she did. Ellis Grey was a world renowned surgeon, and Meredith understood that the hospital was more important than she was, but Meredith didn't find it to be a justified reason to be sent to boarding school.

Meredith slowly picked up the last of the bags that she hadn't put in the car and headed downstairs to face her future and her mom.

"You know," her mom started talking, rushing around the kitchen, "The Seattle Grace School is one of the best schools in the country. You'll definitely get the education you need to get into an Ivy League school…which will help you get into medical school."

"I know mom, you've told me," Meredith rolled her eyes and headed out the front door, taking one glance back. Her dad was long gone, and she really had no reason to stay around and stare at what she was leaving.

* * *

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_And start to try _

_Cause it's your time _

_Time to fly _

"How long is the drive?" Isobel Stevens asked her mom, her voice full of energy, "I can't believe this is happening!"

Isobel, typically known as Izzy, was probably one of the luckiest teenagers in the world. She was putting her trailer-park lifestyle behind her and heading into wealth and prestige, on scholarship no less.

"A few hours," her mom responded, giving her a small smile. She wasn't quite ready to give up her bright daughter, she was the last pinch of hope in her life that things could turn out normal.

"I just can't believe I get to go to SGS!" she was already using the school's famous abbreviations, "This is unreal! I hope I have a cool room-mate!" Izzy zipped the last zipper on her old luggage, and headed towards the old mini-van her mom drove.

No mini-van anymore, Izzy was breaking through.

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion _

_She laughs at my dreams _

Cristina Yang looked out the window of her step-father's $100,000 Mercedes and raised her eyebrows. For the past ten years of her life, there was nothing she wanted more than getting away from her crazy mother and her rich step-dad. She had finally found the perfect opportunity when her favorite science teacher from eighth grade had recommended that she look into a school such as The Seattle Grace School.

The school became that much more desirable when she found out that it was a boarding-school in the cold and rainy Seattle, Washington. Her life hadn't been all fun and games, not at all. Throughout middle school, Cristina had been known as the rough girl, the one with a hidden story. Of course, she had been the smartest person in her eighth grade class, but had probably been the least social. Beverly Hills was probably one of the least desirable places for a girl like Cristina to grow up.

"It shouldn't be too much further," her mom looked back from the passenger seat, "Are you sure you are making a good decision?"

"Yes mom," she rolled her eyes, "I really want to go here. Besides, this way I'll be sure to get the high-class education surrounded by Waspoids, just like you want for me."

* * *

_he's your oldest and your best friend _

_if you need him, he'll be there again _

_he's always willing to be second best _

_a perfect lodger, a perfect guest _

"O'MALLEY!" George heard his brothers chant as we walked through the train station, standing next to his mom. He had a feeling that this time they were talking to him, not to each other.

"Yeah?" George casually turned around, looking at his brothers and his dad.

"Pick a car," his dad smiled, walking towards him. George rolled his eyes, he was tired of the men in his family. Although he loved his mom with everything he had, his brothers and his father could be pretty exhausting.

"I'm not going to mechanic school," he reminded the rest of the men in the family, "I'm actually going to a boarding school, a prestigious one, where you actually have to know how to spell the type of car you pick."

His brothers stopped in their tracks, usually after his bantering, George would finally give in and choose a car.

"You know, you're just a measly little freshman!" his older brother looked at him, "You can't talk to me like that, or dad."

"I can talk to you however I want," George narrowed his eyes at his brother and walked up to a screen showing the departure times. Turning towards him mom, he extended his arms, "I'm really going to miss you mom."

"Aww, how cute," his brother mocked him, "Little Georgie is going to miss his mommy."

"That is enough!" his father broke in, "I'm really going to miss you son." He put one hand on his scrawny son's small back. All George wanted was an escape from the family where he didn't really fit in. The Seattle Grace School sounded like the perfect place for him to go.

* * *

_You're packin' up your stuff and tryin' to tell me _

_That it's time to go _

_But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that _

_overcoat and that it's all a show _

Alex Karev stood alone in the airport in Iowa. There weren't many airports in the area and it had been hell to get to the one he was in at that moment. His family really didn't care where he went, and they didn't even seem proud that he had gotten a wrestling scholarship to one of the best high-schools in the country.

Alex had always been a little rough, scaring off all the guys around him. Sure, he had his share of girlfriends and a group of close friends, but his home life made him a little more than scary. He had almost felt bad about leaving his mom at home, but Alex had a sister, and he was pretty sure that he had made sure his dad was going to be gone forever.

Sure Alex was only fourteen years old, but his experiences were life-changing. He wasn't going to the prep-school to make friends or to take straight AP courses, he just wanted to wrestle.

* * *

"Please go to one of the tables…" the teacher motioned down the hall, "And get your room assignment. At 6:00, we will all meet in the auditorium for our first orientation. Your floor mother will help you if you need it."

"Umm, thanks," Meredith smiled, looking overwhelmed at her surroundings. The school was amazing, the ceilings were high and the aesthetics were impressive.

"What is your name?" the teacher at the table asked, flipping through a stack of papers.

"Meredith Grey," she responded plainly, watching as the teacher looked for her name.

"Ahh, you are in my advising group, which we'll explain later," the teacher looked up, "I'm Ms. Bailey. You are in Eggers dorm, room 314."

"Thank you," Meredith smiled, heading back to where she had left her stuff. She looked at the map of campus she had been handed and looked across the front lawn. Taking some of her stuff in her hands, she headed towards the dorm where her room-mate was probably already unpacking.

Meredith walked into the room, huffing from carrying half of her bags across campus, and looked straight up into her room-mate's eyes. They were cheerful, too cheerful.

"Hi I'm Isobel Stevens!" she stuck her hand in Meredith's direction, "But most people just call me Izzie."

She was blonde, too blonde. She was happy, too happy. Meredith forced her most convincing smile and shook her room-mate's hand, "I'm Meredith."

"I'm really sorry," she automatically started apologizing, "I took the bed on the left; I hope that that's okay…if you want that bed you can have it."

"I really don't care," she shrugged, pulling her trunk towards the bed that her room-mate had left for her.

"Who is your advisor?" she asked, continuing to make her bed with a flowered comforter, "I have Ms. Bailey…they say she is a Nazi. She teaches biology."

"I have her too," Meredith sighed, hoping that Izzie just thought the sigh was at the thought of having a Nazi advisor.

"So," Izzie continued raving about the school, "I bet you come from somewhere really exciting! Where are you from?"

"Boston," Meredith frowned, thinking about her friends that were at home, doing normal things, "Where are you from?"

"Oh," Izzie shrugged, "A small town in southern Washington, I don't exactly come from glamour."

"Well…you aren't alone," Meredith rolled her eyes behind Izzie's back; "My family is screwed up."

* * *

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror, not that she really cared what she was wearing. She knew that straight after the meeting it was time for the first dinner at SGS and she needed to look nice. She had put on a brown v-neck dress with purple flowers on it from Urban Outfitters and a pair of simple blue flats. Her light brown curls fell gently at her shoulders.

"You look so cute!" Izzie beamed, stepping away from her mirror, wearing a strapless blue dress from Abercrombie with a white sweater. Meredith tried not to look disgusted by the outfit; she really wasn't into Abercrombie.

"Are you ready to go?" Meredith asked, looking at Izzie. She knew that it would take some time to get used to living with a girl like Izzie.

"I've never been more ready!!" she beamed excitedly; Meredith just rolled her eyes for the one-millionth time that day.

When the duo finally reached Ms. Bailey's room; they were frightened. The excitement had seemed to leave Izzie and the fear had entered.

"What if she really is a nazi?" Izzie asked, straightening her little blue dress. Meredith shrugged.

"We'll get over it," Meredith responded, "I've heard that she is an amazing teacher."

The two finally got over their fear and walked into the immaculate classroom. Meredith froze in her spot as she made eye-contact with one of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen in her life.

"Hello," Ms. Bailey greeted the two, "Isobel Stevens and Meredith Grey I presume?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, smiling, "I'm Meredith."

"I remember," she looked at the girl with no expression on her face, "Find a seat and once again, welcome to SGS."

As soon as the two found seats near each other, another student walked into the room.

"Oh hey Ms. Bailey!" she grinned, beaming her pearly whites. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and she looked amazing. She was wearing a BCBG jade-colored wrap dress with matching stilettos. She was also graceful. Meredith heard two guys in the back of the room begin to laugh, looking back she saw the same dreamy boy she had made eye-contact with when walking in.

"The whore is here!" the other guy snickered to dreamy, "Satan has entered the classroom." The gorgeous redhead seemed to ignore the comments, taking a seat near the front of the classroom.

"I don't know what ever possessed him to hook up with her," one of the boys, who was handsome and African-American, muttered to dreamy, "She isn't even that pretty."

"Whatever," the dreamy boy shrugged, "She is out of my…" "Are we all here?"

Ms. Bailey walked towards the door and slowly shut it, "In case you didn't know, I'm Ms. Bailey, I teach biology here, and you better be respectful." Meredith glanced around the room, making eye-contact with an Asian girl. She was wearing black pants and a grey shirt. Meredith didn't know if she was a person she wanted to become involved with.

"We have three juniors in this group: Derek, Preston, and Addison. We have two sophomores: Callie and Sydney and we have five freshmen: Meredith, George, Isobel, Alex, and Cristina. This is our group."

"And what an interesting group it should be," Addison muttered from her desk, turning around and trying to make eye-contact with Derek.

"This already has a dramatic vibe," Izzie smiled to Meredith, watching as Meredith turned around and looked at Derek at the same time as Addison.

"Umm…excuse me," the red-head, Addison, looked at Meredith, "Don't even look at him…it isn't worth your time." Meredith just looked at the junior in her gorgeous dress and slumped down into her seat.

All she wanted was Boston.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy…but it would be pretty cool if I did. **

**Anyways, here is an update. Thanks for all the positive feedback...I love it!**

**

* * *

**

Meredith Grey looked at her schedule for what must have been the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. After their awkward advising group meeting, they had been given their schedules for the next day and sent to dinner. Meredith hadn't even bothered looking at hers until she was secure in one of the many common rooms hours later.

"What classes do you have?" she heard a voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw the puppy-dog eyes of her fellow freshman advisee, George.

"I have all honors courses: Biology, Algebra Two, English, World History, French Four, and my favorite…Anatomy," Meredith smiled, George didn't seem as pushy as Izzie; he actually seemed as if he might be a good friend.

"Besides French, I'm taking the same," he returned the smile, "And just to make this a formal moment, I'm George O'Malley."

"And I'm Meredith Grey," she laughed.

George could feel the butterflies beginning to swarm in his stomach. Meredith was beautiful in an unconventional way. He wanted to sit down next to her and get to know her, but he didn't want to create an awkward situation.

"Hopefully we'll have some of the same classes," he shrugged, "Sounds like that is a very distinct possibility."

"I hope so too," she smiled sweetly, "Anyways, I need to go to sleep. The sooner I sleep, the closer it will be to our first extended break and I can leave this place."

"Goodnight."

Meredith didn't say anything back as she headed to the door of the commons room. Before she could open the door, the door swung open at her, hitting her clear in the face.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, clutching her nose. She could feel the warm blood flowing steadily from it, "Fuck!"

Looking up at the person who had opened the door, she was greeted by the most intensely beautiful eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

"God!" the junior who she recognized from her advising group cried, "I'm so sorry."

Smiling weakly, Meredith headed back for the door, still clutching her nose. She had never been more mortified in her life.

"Wait," he grabbed the door and opened it for her, getting a wonderful whiff of lavender as his nose came near her hair, "Come up to my room so the bleeding can stop and so that you don't scare your room-mate."

Meredith hesitated for a moment. She knew that her brain wasn't working properly. She had never had the intense rush of emotions throughout her body when looking into somebody's eyes as she had looking at Derek. She also knew that it was against the rules for girls to go in the boys rooms. At that moment, rules didn't really matter.

"Sure," she smiled weakly, still rather embarrassed, "My roommate is kind of, well, blonde; she probably wouldn't be able to handle too much blood."

"And we won't get caught," Derek assured her, "Just…trust me on that one."

Meredith couldn't help but smile. She could barely feel the throbbing pain in her bleeding nose as she followed Derek out the doors of the commons and into the cool night air. Seattle was not a very warm place.

"So where are you from?" he asked, "I find it easier to read people if I know where they are coming from."

"I usually live in Boston," Meredith replied, "Where are you from?"

" New York City," he smiled to the distance.

"So there is already one thing we have in common," Meredith pointed out, "We are both from the East coast."

"And for that I'm thankful, even though we could probably debate about the Sox versus the Yankees," he smiled, looking at Meredith, "How is your nose?"

"I think it stopped bleeding," Meredith felt her nose, quickly drawing her hand back due to the pain; "It is already a little swollen."

"I have a small ice maker in my room," Derek put one of his arms around her to stop her from shivering; "It should help bring down the swelling. I'm still really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Meredith shrugged, "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. It is always the freshman's fault anyways."

Before Derek could come up with a witty response, he was slowly opening the door to his room. Somehow miraculously, none of the other guys were in the hall to hoot and holler at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Wait," Meredith stopped, looking at his room as the lights flickered on, "Do you not have a roommate?"

"When you are a junior or a senior, if you are in National Honors Society and have remained on the Dean's List throughout high-school, you are eligible to get a single," he explained, "And I didn't want to deal with a roommate again. They are too much trouble."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, watching as he scooped some ice inside of a random Ziploc bag.

"That is a story for another time," his brow furrowed and Meredith knew to leave it alone, "Why don't you sit there?"

Derek was motioning for his bed. Meredith froze, but somehow managed to make it to the bed and sit down without asking any questions. Derek came over and sat next to her, gently placing the ice bag which was now wrapped in a washcloth on her nose.

In that moment, Meredith felt fire flying through her body. Derek had an amazing touch, even if it was just with a bag of ice.

Before she could thank him for anything, Derek slowly scooted closer to her and put one arm around her shoulder, drawing her in; he slowly placed a long but passionate kiss on her lips.

Meredith shot up unexpectedly, confused. Derek pulled back too, looking at her. As if the eye connection had triggered the inner beast in both, Meredith and Derek were suddenly laying on his bed, tongues down each others throats.

The school year was definitely going to be interesting, Meredith just knew it.

**

* * *

**

Somehow about an hour after Derek and Meredith had made-out, she had successfully made it back to her dorm without questions asked, but with the lack of sleep and the swollen nose, Meredith couldn't help but laugh satirically at her reflection.

"Izzie," she resorted to talking to her overly peppy roommate, "I look terrible."

Izzie frowned, walking towards Meredith and taking in her appearance, "Your nose is black and blue! Your eye even looks a little purple! Are you sure it isn't broken?"

"It is just a bruise," Meredith sighed, looking in her closet for clothes. Although normally she would have dressed to impress on the first day of classes, today was not the day.

"So," Izzie tried to slowly bring up the subject of Meredith's late arrival the night before, "What were you doing last night?"

Meredith rolled her eyes before slowly turning around to look at Izzie, "Almost breaking my nose."

Izzie shrugged, accepting the answer. As Izzie continued to make herself look glamorous, Meredith perfected her sloppy pigtails and pulled on her comfort jeans. Along with her favorite jeans, she threw on her white chucks and a blue patterned shirt.

"Are you ready for our first breakfast?" Izzie asked eagerly. Meredith nodded. How could it only be the first morning when so much had happened already?

**

* * *

**

Meredith and Izzie walked through the dining hall, looking for a table to sit at. Meredith noticed Derek sitting with his best friend Preston and the rest of the soccer team at one table and frowned. Maybe he wasn't different from the rest, maybe he was just looking for someone to make-out with.

Meredith and Izzie found seats with their mutual friend George, but an awkward silence was all that came after sitting down. After a few minutes of purely small talk, Meredith noticed Addison, the confident and gorgeous girl from their advising group storming towards the table.

"Oh look!" Izzie said excitedly, "Maybe she is coming to give us some words of advice for our…" Izzie was cut short by Addison, who had already reached the table.

"My only word of advice," she sneered, looking at Meredith, "Is to STAY AWAY from Derek Shepherd."

Izzie and George both looked at Meredith with wide eyes. "Why?" Meredith asked.

"Well," she began, "He is my boyfriend." Behind Addison stood Callie, the sophomore who was also in the advising group. Her face fell for a split second, but instantly changed as she vigorously nodded her head to agree with her friend.

"What?" Meredith asked, obviously confused, "How do you know I was with him?"

"You don't think other guys didn't see you leaving his room?" she asked, "We're sneaky around here. But if you want to rise on the social ladder you better not pull anymore stunts like that because I'll make your life here a living hell, understood?"

Meredith nodded nervously and continued picking at her bagel.

"Glad we're understood," Addison smiled vengefully, "Good luck with your first day of classes."

Meredith was furious, absolutely furious. Derek Shepherd was taken, and he had played it off as if he wasn't. Meredith knew it, she knew he was another typical egotistical male.

**

* * *

**

By the time third period rolled around, Meredith already wanted to die. The only good thing was that third period was Anatomy, and her mom had already explained half of this to her as she had grown up. Ms. Bailey was her teacher for Anatomy, along with Biology, and Meredith hadn't been to either of her classes yet that day.

"Meredith!" she exclaimed, looking at her carefully as she walked into the room, "What happened to your nose?"

"I had a collision with someone who was opening the door, I don't really know what happened," she shrugged, "Its just bruised." Ms. Bailey nodded and walked towards her desk.

Izzie had the class with her, and so did George. She also noticed Alex Karev, another freshman from their group who always seemed too full of himself to talk to them. Cristina Yang also walked in, the girl that shared all her classes so far, but didn't seem to want to talk to Meredith. The class began to get more interesting as Derek Shepherd walked through the door.

He flashed one of his brilliant smiles at Meredith, causing her to blush.

"Your nose looks better," he smiled genuinely.

"Thanks," she frowned, opening her textbook so she looked like she was doing something else.

"So, how are you?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Izzie is sitting there," Meredith looked up and met his eyes, "Can you not take her seat?"

Derek looked puzzled, but moved on to the back of the room. Unfortunately, at that moment, Addison walked into the room. Once again, Meredith buried her head in the book. Addison took the seat next to Meredith, and then turned around to wave at Derek. He didn't do anything back.

"So," Addison looked at Meredith, "You are taking Anatomy too."

"Yep," Meredith looked over at her and shrugged, "Looks like this class should be fun."

"Mmmm," Addison smiled her cheesiest smile towards Meredith and turned around again, trying to get Derek's attention again.

Something was fishy, and Meredith didn't know exactly what it was. The Seattle Grace School was turning out to be more dramatic and interesting than Meredith ever thought possible.

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy…but it would be pretty cool if I did. **

**Anyways, here is an update. Sorry it has been so long. I've been busy...kind of. More like I've been procrastinating. I think I've finally got some motivation, so here it is.**

**

* * *

**

"Meredith?" Cristina quietly approached her after last period, which was math. Meredith had gotten the impression throughout the day that Cristina wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe she was a contendor for Addison or maybe she really was just smarter than everyone else.

"Yeah?" Meredith turned around, facing her classmate.

"Do you think you might want to study with me later?" she asked, "After dinner before study hall? Since we have the same classes...and since study hall is with our advising groups?"

"Sure," Meredith smiled warmly, she knew it was time to make another friend who wasn't Izzie, "Do you want to walk with me to dinner?"

Cristina nodded, joining Meredith and beginning to walk down the halls and out of the building.

"So your nose?" she asked, "I never got the full story...what happened to it?"

"Umm," Meredith blushed, thinking about Derek, "I was leaving the library and someone swung open the door and hit me in the face with it."

"Do you think its broken? she questioned, taking in the blue and purple coloration.

"Nah," Meredith shrugged, "Its probably just bruised."

"Do you know the person who swung the door in your face?" she asked, "Because I could deck them for you."

"Yeah I do," she blushed, "And no...it won't be necessary."

"Oh well," she frowned, "Anytime you need a hitman...let me know."

"Will do," Meredith smiled, "But now we have to brave our first study hall."

* * *

Meredith walked into the room awkwardly, noticing Derek was already at the same seat as before in the back of the room. Looking down at the ground, Meredith quickly slid into a seat and Cristina slid into one next to her. She could feel eyes on her, and she didn't know if they were good or bad. She was sure that Derek's eyes were on her. 

"Hi Der," she watched as Addison walked into the classroom, just on time. Meredith slowly turned her head and watched Derek roll his eyes,

"Hello Addison." Shrugging her shoulders, Meredith watched as Addison sat down next to the sophomore Callie across from Meredith and Cristina, turning towards her friend and starting to gossip.

"What do you think is going on with them?" Cristina asked under her breath, "It seems really tense."

"I don't want anything to do with them," Meredith shrugged, waving to Izzy as she walked into the classroom, followed by Ms. Bailey.

"Does anyone have any announcments?" Ms. Bailey asked.

"I do," Addison raised her perfectly manicured hand, "Field hockey try-outs are tomorrow on the fields at 3:30...anyone is welcome."

"Thanks Addison," Ms. Bailey smiled, "For those of you who haven't had an SGS study hall, you'll stay in here for an hour and a half and then you are free to go."

"You should try-out for field hockey," Cristina muttered under her breath, "You could beat Addison over the head with a stick."

"I was planning on playing field hockey," Meredith frowned, "I played in Boston...but if she is on the team."

"Don't do it over some half-hot redhead who doesn't have Derek Shepherd under the palm of her hand," Cristina rolled her eyes, "Just try-out...what could go wrong?"

* * *

Meredith sat in the library the next day after lunch, thinking about her decision to try-out for the team. 

"Hey," Derek walked up, causing Meredith to jerk her head up.

"Hi," she frowned, looking back at her textbooks. She really didn't want to talk to him. She had known all along that he would turn out to be a stereotypical boy, but she wanted to find something different in him.

"So..." he began, taking a seat, "What is with the rudeness today?"

Meredith sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Addison."

"Don't let her bother you!"

"What am I supposed to think?" Meredith slammed her book shut, "You are just some jocky soccer player who plays with girls, aren't you?"

"I'm someone you have to get to know to love," Derek shrugged, "And no, I'm not just some jocky soccer player."

"I don't know the first thing about you," Meredith frowned, "And I don't really want to as of right now. As of this moment you're just another guy walking around Seattle with fabulous hair."

"Oh," he grinned, "Okay, you'll just pretend that one night didn't happen."

"Sounds like a plan," she smirked, trying not to smile. Derek Shepherd's charm was shining bright.

* * *

Meredith Grey didn't want to walk onto the fresh cut grass field hockey field. She thought about Boston, where she played elite field hockey, and on turf at that. What she really didn't want to deal with was Addison as captain. 

"Hello," the coach nodded at Meredith, "I'm Coach Michaels."

"Hi," Meredith smiled, "I'm Meredith...I'm a freshman."

"Do you know how to play?" she asked, "I mean, are you any good?"

"I've been playing for a few years back home in Boston," Meredith shrugged, "Do you choose the teams or does Addison?"

"I choose them," the coach smiled, patting Meredith on the back, "Now you have to show me your stuff."

Throughout practice Addison and Meredith somehow kept getting paired together for different things. There was tension in everything that was done but it was nothing compared to the tension when the one vs. one drill started.

Addison took the position as a defender and Meredith started dribbling the ball towards the goal. Instead of playing fair, Addison took her stick, stuck it in front of Meredith's ankle, causing her to fly towards the ground. Before hitting the ground, Meredith grabbed Addison's wrist, causing her to fall onto the ground with her.

"What the hell Addison?" Meredith pushed herself off the ground, leaving Addison in a heap, "Why can't you just play fair? Treat me like a team-mate? Or you could hold this huge grudge for something I didn't even - "

"Then explain coming out of Derek's room late at night looking extremely...pleased?" Addison smirked at Meredith.

"Do you think we - geeze, do you think I'm that much of a whore?"

"Ladies!" the coach barked, walking over to the two, "What is going on?"

"She tripped me!" Meredith blurted, "I was trying to keep my balance by grabbing onto her."

"You're both sitting out for the rest of try-outs, Meredith you're on the team, but I don't want to see you back until Friday after classes. Same with you Addison, I'm disappointed in you," the coach sighed, continuing the rest of practice.

"And to answer your question," Addison froze, glaring at Meredith, "Yes, I do believe you're that much of a whore."

* * *

"Hi," Meredith walked up to Cristina and Izzy, who were arguing about something stupid as seemed to be the new normal for them.

"How'd it go?" Cristina asked, "Did you bash Addison's face in with a stick?"

"I came pretty damn close," Meredith shrugged, "She tripped me and I pulled her onto the ground, now we can't practice until Friday."

"Way to go!" Cristina high-fived her, "I see a little bit of big city girl coming out in you!"

"Big city girl?" she heard from behind, turning around to be greeted with an extremely handsome face.

"Yeah," Meredith smiled shyly, looking up at the upperclassman.

"I'm Mark, Mark Sloan," he stuck out his hand, "I heard you say that you and Addison were fighting and thats something I would've loved to see."

"Why are you talking to me?" Meredith asked, "You're older than me and I just went head-to-head with one of the most gorgeous girls at the school."

"I love a girl with confidence," Mark shrugged, "And I'm still talking to you because you never told me your name."

"Meredith," she smiled, a little less shy, "Meredith Grey. Pleasure to meet you."

"For the record," Mark tossed his head, "Addison isn't the most beautiful girl in the school." With a wink, Mark walked towards the door of the commons, waving to one other kid before leaving.

"McSteamy just called you the most beautiful girl in school," Cristina laughed, "I'd be flattered."

"Yeah," Meredith shrugged, distracted.

Oh the boys she seemed to encounter.

* * *


End file.
